Feigned Romance or Real Love
by StopwatchesandCatflaps
Summary: The romantic love between Justin and Ethan is destroyed when Ethan starts cheating and when mysterious Brian shows up. Brian and Justin get off to a bad start but when Justin realises how fake Ethan's love for him has been can he stop himself from falling for the famous Brian Kinney's charms and unspoken love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ethan! Ethan, hurry up we're going to be late!" Justin yelled as he ran up the stairs to their cheap, cramped, top floor, apartment.

"Hang on I just need to practice Paganini's 'Cantabile in D Major, Opus 17' one more time, I need to get it perfect." Ethan replied as Justin rushed into their flat checking the time for the third time in the last five minutes.

"You've already practiced it a billion times today and it sounds perfect to me so just pack up your stuff and lets get going before you miss your slot at the concert. Come on!"

"Alright, alright, calm down my little drama princess!" Ethan spoke as he formed a cheeky grin with his handsome features.

With that comment Justin swatted him light on the arm, as he spoke, "I am not a Drama Princess! And it's called a drama _Queen, _not a _Princess._" Ethan just grinned as they hurried out of their apartment both nervous about his first performance playing his violin in front of an actual audience, rather than just people watching as he played on the side of a street.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out where they were going, they arrived at the small town hall in the middle of Pittsburgh where they made it backstage and waited until it was Ethan's turn to perform. Considering the size of the building, there were actually quite a few people who had come to watch the talented artists perform and Justin noticed that many of the performers were starting to get nervous about playing, especially considering for most of them it was their first time playing for an audience. Justin turned to Ethan who didn't look one bit nervous, he even seemed to be oozing confidence as he began to prepare for going on stage.

"You're my muse, you know that right? I couldn't do this without you." Ethan whispered lovingly as he heard his name being called out announcing he was up next.

"Sure you could. Anyway I better take my seat." Justin started to turn away but Ethan pulled him back.

"No, stay here, where I can see you. I'll be playing for you, only for you." Ethan told him and gave him one last kiss before his performance. "I love you so fucking much, Justin."

As much as Justin adored all the loving and romantic things that Ethan said, he always got a slight nagging feeling that there wasn't all truth in what he spoke, but he loved Ethan and this was the best and only proper relationship he had ever had so he put any insecurities to the back of his mind.

"You too, now go 'cause they're calling you, you're up now," Justin paused as he kissed at his lover, "good luck."

Ethan walked onto the stage not showing an ounce of nervousness as he began playing, letting the music flow through him and coming out as sounds of beauty, filling the room with a glow as he poured out his emotions and love through his bow and showing everyone how talented he really was.

Justin listened to the amazing pieces that Ethan was playing, still loving them as much as he did the first time he heard them, even though he'd heard them practically every day for the last year that him and Ethan had been together. He knew his boyfriend loved him, but he also knew that he equally loved his music, maybe even more than his love for Justin and this had always worried him because he knew that if Ethan became more widely known and famous then he might put his career above his relationship, leaving Justin single and heartbroken.

As Ethan finished his final song he took a bow and walked off stage, greeting Justin with a huge grin and a passionate kiss, relieved that the audience had loved him and that his part of the concert was a success.

"That was amazing! You did great Ethan." Justin told him as they walked further back stage.

"I know, I always do great and you know it," he smirked with any thoughts of being modest quickly disappearing.

"I'm just gonna use the toilets whilst you pack up and talk to the concert managers, I'll be back in a few minutes." Justin spoke as he walked off towards the direction of the toilets.

At the other end of the hall where Ethan had just played, a completely different performance was being played out, and this one had nothing to do with violins or music. This particular performance involved Brian Kinney and as usual, the men's room and another guy who was gay, straight or undecided. Brian Kinney had fucked practically every gay guy in Pittsburgh and half of the supposedly straight ones as well (most of them being his clients), and he considered them damn lucky to have had him. However, at the moment he was just glad that he'd had some form of entertainment other than listening to the dreadful sound of cats being tortured. He had absolutely no desire to be at this boring-as-hell concert, the only reason he was attending was because his boss had wanted him to, he'd said something about the clients wanting him to attend but Brian didn't really care as long as he could get out of there soon before he died of boredom.

As Justin headed off to the men's room, he suddenly laid eyes on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He didn't know such beauty existed and especially from someone who looked so down right miserable and bored. In this moment of pure lust, Justin Taylor lost all thought about his current boyfriend and even though his instincts told him not to, he couldn't help walking over to this God like creature to find out who this gorgeous guy was.

Brian Kinney stood at the back of the town hall lost in thought and still bored out of his mind, completely unaware of the cute blond boy who had wandered over to him, mesmerised by his stunning good looks. "You know, I can sense your boredom from the other side of this hall, it's creating an awful atmosphere." Justin casually said to him to get his attention.

"What the fu-" Brian began as he turned round to see the stranger who had approached him but he stopped mid sentence as he took a better look at the cute, young looking guy who couldn't have been more than eighteen, nineteen maybe. His first thoughts were that this stranger was definitely good looking and would probably be a good lay. Brian sure as hell wouldn't mind having a piece of blond boy ass especially after this insanely boring concert, so he decided to forgive the stranger for the rude interruption of his thoughts.

"Well this isn't really my kinda thing and it's boring as fuck." Brian paused as he glanced down at his watch, "Only ten minutes left then I can get out of this shit-hole, finally."

"Well why don't you just get outta here if you're that bored. I mean why are you here anyway if you don't like concerts?" Justin questioned genuinely curious.

"My asshole boss wants me here, God knows why, but I'm here now so at least I only have to endure another ten minutes of hell."

"Hey don't knock it, I'm here because my boyfriend played and I think it's anything but 'boring' and 'hell', they're all talented, especially Ethan." Although Justin thought this man was gorgeous he was quickly learning that he was actually quite an ass and he found himself quickly defending the concert and his boyfriend.

"I take it Ethan's your boyfriend?" Brian commented.

"Yes he is, not that it's any of your business."

"Yeah, and I'm sure you're madly in love and gonna get married and have kids." Brian commented sarcastically. "Just like those fucking heterosexuals. Why don't you actually be queer and act like a fucking fag. Have some fun, go out to some clubs or maybe I could fuck you in the toilets over there. What's the harm, I'm sure Ethan makes the most of the times when you're not with him."

"What's that supposed to mean? And how would you know anything about Ethan or our relationship?" Justin asked, really starting to hate this man.

"Figure it out yourself, I'm sure you're a smart young man and I'm also sure that if you started acting like a good old fashioned fag, fucking whoever you want, whenever you want, then the fact that I fucked him in the backroom at Babylon last week wouldn't be such a big deal."

"You're lying, you didn't fuck him, he'd never cheat on me because he loves me and you don't know anything about us so why don't you just piss off?" Justin tried to keep his anger in as he stormed off, knowing that the random stranger he'd just met must have been talking complete nonsense but as he walked towards Ethan he couldn't help the feeling that maybe there was some truth in what the mysterious man had said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This is a shorter chapter and I'm sorry Brian isn't included much at the moment but be patient because he soon will!

Chapter 2

Justin hurried back to Ethan as he tried to forget his traumatic experience with Brian Kinney. He didn't want to think about how gorgeous the man was and he definitely didn't want to think about the possibility of Ethan cheating on him. He finally reached the back stage and spotted Ethan packing up his violin whilst talking to some people that were higher in the music industry and could hopefully get him more jobs and places to perform at. Justin ran over to his boyfriend and almost knocked him over as he hugged him for what seemed like forever.

"What was that for?" Ethan looked at Justin confused. "Is everything alright?"

Justin just looked at him wondering if Ethan really had cheated on him like Brian had said, but as he looked into his eyes he couldn't see anything but love covered with beauty. "Nothing," he lied, "just missed you that's all."

"You missed me? You only went to the toilets, you were gone about five minutes." Ethan stared at him even more confused.

"I know, but I still missed you." Justin looked lovingly at him and Ethan decided to forget about Justin's odd behaviour for the moment even though he knew that something was definitely troubling his partner. "So I saw you talking to the managers, how did it go?" Justin asked eager to change the subject.

"Well, they said they want to represent me and help me become more widely known, play at more venues, that sort of thing." Ethan replied grinning, obviously pleased with the outcome of things. "Only the thing is, I'll be travelling a lot more, going to loads more places and they said that as I build up my representation amongst everyone and maybe become more famous, then I can play in bigger places like New York. So unless you travel with me then I wont be spending all my time with you."

"You don't need to spend all your time with me anyway, and you have to think of your career so this is a fantastic opportunity!" Justin answered truthfully.

"Thanks Justin, I'm glad you're okay with it. I'm still gonna spend all my spare time with you though so don't think you're getting rid of me that easily!"

As they left the building they both walked past Brian Kinney, both noticing and recognising him for different reasons but neither letting on to the other that they knew him or had any connection to him what so ever. Their walk back to their apartment was spent with them talking romantically towards each other and holding hands as they recalled many of the life changing events that had occurred earlier that day. Justin thought about how the strange man at the hall had put so many insecurities into his head about Ethan's fidelity and why he would even suggest them if they weren't true. He also wondered if he should voice any of his uncertainties to his boyfriend just to see if he knew anything about the gorgeous man that he had met.

Later on that evening Justin decided that it would probably be for the best if he told Ethan what had been making him behave so oddly, as if he didn't he would be worrying about it all night and he doubted he would get any sleep at all. They were snuggled up on their sofa just relaxing and cuddling when Justin decided to speak. "Ethan," he began, not sure of exactly what to say, "I met this guy earlier, this stunningly handsome guy." He waited for Ethan to respond.

"Oh?" Was all the response he got from him.

Justin stopped snuggling and sat up so he was facing his lover. "He said that he saw you at one of those clubs in Liberty Avenue a couple of weeks ago."

"What? That's bullshit; you know how I feel about those places. I've already told you before that all I want is to be with you, I don't care about going to bars or clubs so did you really believe some stranger saying I went to one?" Ethan replied a little harshly trying to defend himself but he looked Justin in the eyes as he spoke.

"Of course I didn't, I just wondered why he'd make something up like that if it wasn't true. I do believe you Ethan but I just got a bit freaked out. He even said he fucked you in the backroom." Justin looked at Ethan waiting for an answer and trying to read him, to see if there was any hint of him lying.

Ethan laid back and started to smile his smile that he knew Justin found irresistible. "He did, did he? Well, you know what I think? I think he saw me performing on that stage and wanted me so much that he's trying to find anyway of getting you off of me so he can have me all to himself. He's probably jealous that you have me and he was obviously willing to go extreme lengths to get you to distrust me by telling you that sordid story that is in no way, true."

"Well I'm glad to know that you're still as modest as ever." Justin replied sarcastically. "And I'm also glad to know that what he told me wasn't true, I was getting worried for a moment there."

"Hey, you have nothing to worry about. Remember, I love you Justin, with all my heart and I'm not gonna let some freaky admirer stop you from loving and believing me, even if he was as gorgeous as you made out." Ethan smiled tenderly at his boyfriend as he suddenly picked him up bridal style and carried him into their bedroom, ignoring Justin's protests and pathetic begging to put him down.

"Ethan put me down, seriously!" Justin begged as he grinned and landed as Ethan released him, quickly flipping his lover onto the bed and straddling him, securing him so he couldn't move. "I think after that long discussion and you getting me so worried, I think you ought to make it up to me and show me just how much you love me." Looking at his boyfriend he smiled seductively as he spoke and waited for Ethan to respond. What he got in return was a cheeky grin and suddenly finding himself being flipped back over so now it was Ethan who called the shots. Justin relaxed under his lover's touch and all memories and worries that had been eating at him disappeared as he melted into the embrace of the one person he believed truly loved him.


End file.
